Withholding
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: Annabeth is being withholding and Percy is being pouty about it. Jason and Leo walk in on...well...what exactly did they walk in on? Rated T for assumptions and suggestive themes that don't really happen. Or do they? Percabeth! Please R&R. Collaboration with Lalamay Luvs Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys!**

**Ok so some important info:**

**First: IMPIORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT A PROBABLE SEQUEL AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ THAT.**

**Continuing: Credits: So this is my first collaboration fic. The original plot is mine but it had a lot of holes so it developed through a phone call with my friend who insists on being called Callie even though her name is not Callie. :p **

**Also: This fic has been done via collaboration with Lalamay Luvs Percabeth. She also beta'd. She's my new online friend and scary things happen when we collaborate. **

**A note from Lala: **

"A/N Hello readers! Lala here! Yes, I helped make the story, but all rights go to Rick Riordan. Even though we own the plot, all rights and characters are owned by Uncle Rick, yada yada yada, you guys probably want to just read the story, right? I'll stop talking then ..."

**Thank you LaLa.**

**SO HERE'S THE THING:**

**Reviews are inspiration. And if ya don't review you break my heart's and Lala's. That's like double.**

**So… I'm not one to hold my story hostage for a certain number of reviews. And I am not bashing on people that do. But I'm just saying: IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL LET US KNOW.**

**And if you don't have an account, I accept anon reviews. Although, I prefer them signed so that I can message you back.**

**Onto my story… remember to read the note at the end. Sorry for the long note:**

_**Withholding**_

Fic Facts: Written after House of Hades, after the giant war is over and assuming that everything worked out.

Percy and Annabeth are allowed to be in Cabin 3 alone together because they've saved the world and camp how many times? And they literally went through Tartarus and back together.

Percy lay on his bed in Cabin 3 pouting and using his best puppy dog eyes on the figure above him. The figure above him would be his gorgeous girlfriend Annabeth. Straddling his waist and once more admonishing him.

"Percy I already told you no!" Annabeth told Percy.

"Aww, come on Annabeth! You're so cruel to me! Your poor, helpless boyfriend! After everything that we've been through together!" Percy was trying the guilt trip. It was not working.

"Guilting me won't work Seaweed Brain!"

His hands are on either side of her hips, he uses one thumb to brush the soft skin of her belly underneath her orange camp half-blood t shirt.

"Oh come on Wise Girl! Give it to me! Your being very withholding you know!" He exclaimed is a loud playfully yet frustratingly pouty (yet sexy) voice. And to emphasize his point Percy thrust up his hips right as someone walked into the cabin without knocking.

"Hey Percy, have you seen – oh gods! I'll just, um- I'll-leaveyoutwoalonethen." Someone mumbled quickly while covering his hands over his eyes.

Jason Grace's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the intimate scene that he assumed that he walked in on.

"What?"

"Huh?" Percy and Annabeth asked at the same time.

Annabeth and Percy seemed to realize just what position they were in. Annabeth blushed, Percy grinned. "Don't worry Jason you didn't interrupt anything."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. "I can leave if you want -" Jason got cut off as Percy started ranting.

It's just that my dear Annabeth is being withholding! Withholding I say! This is cruel and unusual punishment! This - this is against the Geneva convention!"

"Oh wow Seaweed brain! 3 syllable words! You're so smart!" Annabeth remarked sarcastically.

"Hey! Seaweed brain is 3 syllables!" Percy countered.

Jason really needs to knock. In all his days he had been exposed to many things, but nothing like this! He was too shocked to say anything or move.

"Percy, that's two words. It doesn't count" Annabeth said.

"Withholding I say!" As he pulled her down for a kiss. The kissing couple completely forgot Jason was there.

"Hey Jason what's taking so long-" Enter Leo Valdez wearing his usual attire, his magic tool belt, and a grin like the Cheshire cat as he observed the couple in front of them and the flushed and speechless Jason standing in the corner.

He took a good 3 seconds to compose himself before bursting out into laughter and teasing Jason.

"Enjoying the show Jason? Need some good tips?" Leo asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Leo! This isn't what it looks like!" Exclaimed a very flustered Annabeth.

"Leo, Annabeth is being withholding." Percy whined.

"You said that already Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah real withholding, I can see that." Marked Leo sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Both of you need to get your mind out of the gutter. Percy just wants his Christmas present now but Christmas is 2 months away." Annabeth snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Leo wiggled his eyebrows. And Jason whom had finally found his voice remarked " Leo, we should be going ..."  
Annabeth sighed and explained about how she had bought Percy's present two months early, and then Percy went and found out about the gift. She had hid it in Rachel's cave, because really who would look there, right? Although Percy didn't know the last part. And he was trying to get his present early by being his usual seaweed brain self. Then she admonished the boys for being pervs and making assumptions, glared at Leo's sarcastic responds of just what Percy's Christmas present is, and then promptly kicked the boys (Besides Percy) out of the cabin.

From now on, Jason Grace will always knock when entering cabin 3.

Annabeth looks down at Percy and grins.

"Well, that took forever... they would NOT leave!" Annabeth states.

"I know, right?" Percy says. "Now can I know my present?" He asks as he runs his fingers through her princess curls.

"No Percy! Bad Percy!" Annabeth admonishes him playfully while wagging a finger and then winking. "You know what a bad Percy gets?"

Percy gulps, not knowing what his Wise Girl has planned. "A kiss?" he asks, with a worried expression on his face.

"Nope." Annabeth said, "They get punished." Annabeth says as she leans down for a kiss, hands trailing down his shirtless chest, gently stroking his abs.  
"Yes Ma'am." Percy says, agreeing quickly, with lust in his voice, returning the kiss in full force.

**Hello!**

**Tis Cookie again.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**So here's the thing. Dangerous things happen when Lala and I collaborate. We just learned this ourselves. The story was originally supposed to end here but it took a turn to a… how do I say it…. kinkier side?**

**So you can end it here in your minds or alert/reiview and you'll get that lovely M rated sequel. **

**For those of you who don't want the sequel, ya'll have the option of not reading it. That's why it'll be in a separate story.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE = MORE PERCABETH.**

**I learned that in math class. **

***nods***

**Sorry for the long notes. I'm like that.**

**~~~~~~~~ Cookie**

Lala here! Hope you guys liked the story! I cannot wait to get started on the "other" part. Get ready for some lemon, smut, kinky stuff, and surprises: 3 Baiiiiiiiii

**P.S I have other another Percabeth story here called Confiscated! Go check it out if ya like.**

**~Cookie**


	2. Sequel

**Hey guys! **

**The promised sequel is up!**

**Lala and I put a good amount of effort into it so if you are mature enough to handle mature kink then so check out our new story Bound. If you are not mature enough... well then leave this as a one-shot. That's why we separated the sequel... buuuut if you'd like there is a snippet down below. **

**Just remember that everything that happens between them is consensual and not forced! Which will show right after the snippet...**

**Snippet:**

"Well, that took forever... they would NOT leave!" Annabeth states.

"I know, right?" Percy says. "Now can I know my present?" He asks as he runs his fingers through her princess curls.

"No Percy! Bad Percy!" Annabeth admonishes him playfully while wagging a finger and then winking. "You know what a bad Percy gets?"

Percy gulps, not knowing what his Wise Girl has planned. "A kiss?" he asks, with a worried expression on his face.

"Nope." Annabeth said, "They get punished." Annabeth says as she leans down for a kiss, hands trailing down his shirtless chest, gently stroking his abs.

"Yes Ma'am." Percy says, agreeing quickly, with lust in his voice, returning the kiss in full force.

Annabeth pulled away for a split second.

"Wise Girl, what are you doing?" Percy asked, wanting Annabeth's lips back on his.

"Be patient Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replies, shifting through the closet.

She returns with a gag and handcuffs.

"Annabeth," Percy said, alarmed "What are those for?"

"You'll see." She said, bringing the handcuffs to his wrist and cuffing them.

"Annie!"

"Oh Percy, don't tell me you never wanted to do this before."

"Well, I guess but-"

Percy got cut off by a gag being placed over his mouth.

**Wanna read more yes?**

**Then hop over to Bound…. **

**LEAVE REVIEWS AND LOVE PLEASE.**

**~Cookie**


End file.
